Meltan
is a -type Mythical Pokémon revealed in Pokémon GO and in Japanese on the official site for the Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee Switch games, which are Kanto region Generation VII sub-set pairs part of the main series. Biology Physiology Meltan is a small Pokémon with a gold head, which resembles a hex nut, and a glossy silver body. A black sphere floats in the center of Meltan's head like a magnet; the sphere itself is Meltan's eye. A red wire sticks out from Meltan's back, acting as a tail. Its hex nut head can also spin and it is revealed to be the primary source of Meltan’s eye power. Its shiny form has a light brown on its hex nut head and a blue cable tail. Behavior Meltan's body is made out of liquid metal. This allows Meltan to corrode/eat any metal and absorb it into its own body, eventually becoming an indirect predator to the Pokémon with metallic body, such as Magnemite evolution lines. In addition, Meltan generates electrical energy from the metal it absorbs; it uses the electricity as an energy source as well as an eye beam attack version of Flash Cannon, which it releases from its eye. Meltan cannot stand absorbing heats, making it weak against -type. Additionally, Meltan can contact the rest of its kind to its current location when its bodies vibrates by the result of contacting with any soundwave-related metallic items like school bells nearby, just as its head spins much faster. Meltan can be very curious, showing interest in many things. Evolution Meltan evolves into Melmetal when it is fed 400 Meltan Candy in Pokémon GO. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling TM Breeding Tutoring Sprites |smspr = 808b.gif |smsprs = |VIIback = 808.gif |VIIbackf = |VIIbacks = |VIIbackfs =}} Anime Meltan first appeared in Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Prior the species' full appearance in SM109 and starting plays major role from SM111, three Meltan made cameo appearances in SM106 as silhouettes, where they were sealed within a small crate beneath the underwater nearby Poni Island, but somehow manage to escape from that crate, unsealing the Hex Nut Pokémon off-screen. When Ash and his classmates are finished with their School trip from Poni Island back to Melemele Island, there are more than three Meltan whose coming along as well, infiltrating beneath the said ship to the latter island. Once they reached Melemele Island, they made hug mistakes on attempting to eat any metallic substance while separating into two groups due to being scared away by an Alolan Rattata, one group almost kill one of the Pokémon with metallic body like a passing by Magneton before being counterattacked by its Thunder Shock, then eating one of Team Rocket’s items such as James’ bottle cap collections, while another Sophocles’ metallic tools that were originally used for his experiments at Pokémon school through finding its Ultra Guardians underground base. A toned down hex nut head colored Meltan whose with its group at Pokémon school began to show interest in Ash's Rowlet and joined him due to his debt on retrieve its hex nut head back quickly before a Murkrow steals it, while the rest of Meltan, including their fellow group that invaded Team Rocket’s hideout located in Bewear and scared away by the den owner for their trouble, began to reside at Ultra Guardians base with Lusamine's Clefable they first encountered before meeting Ash and his friends, with Clefable manage to make them behave themselves from causing trouble on eating someone’s metallic items, acting as their parent and teach on the next day. As mentioned above, this is the Meltan with a toned down hex nut head color whom Ash's Rowlet befriend with and eventually joins Ash’s journey officially in SM112. Trivia *Meltan is the first new Pokémon revealed in Pokémon GO. *Meltan is the second Mythical Pokémon with a singular type that had its type introduced in Generation II, the other being Darkrai. *Meltan is the shortest Mythical Pokémon, along with Land Forme Shaymin. Conditionally, both will appear in Sun & Moon TV series anime. *Meltan is the shortest Steel-type along with Alolan Diglett and Klefki. *Many Ditto have been seen being transformed into Meltan in Pokémon GO since it was first released. *Meltan won’t be able to be found in Pokémon Let’s Go, only in Pokémon Go. *Meltan is the first Mythical Pokémon to be able to evolve. *Meltan has the lowest base stats of all Mythical Pokémon. * Meltan and its evolution, Melmetal, have source code abilities even though abilities are not present in Let's Go. *Meltan (along with Melmetal) is the first Mythical Pokémon to be part of an evolutionary line. *Meltan is the only evolvable Pokémon who cannot evolve in any core series games. Instead, it needs to be evolved in Pokémon GO. *As demonstrated on its anime debut on SM106, Meltan can walk underwater, despite being a -type, and its first main weakness as of SM111 is cannot stand absorbing heats, such as from the likes of -type-related Pokémon. Origin Meltan's head is based on a hex nut. Its body is made up of mercury which is a liquid at room temperature, similar to Meltan's body. It uses electricity to form amalgams, types of rocks/metals that can be fused into one. Etymology Meltan comes from the word melt, metal, ''-tan'' (a Japanese suffix meaning small), tantalum (a kind of metal) and molten (a material that can be easily melted, like steel). Gallery Meltan_GO.png Meltan_GO_Shiny.png 808Meltan_LGPE.png asipodrasatraparalnuevopokemongomeltan-focus-0-0-480-345.jpg|Meltan Dn8W9_CVYAUo4HX.jpg|Meltan Stats 220px-Meltan_Community_Day.jpg|Meltan in Pokemon Go meltan.0.jpg|Meltan 3D pokemon_go_meltan-600x300.jpg|Meltan (Pokemon GO) meltan-in-pokemon-lets-go.jpg|Meltan in Let's Go Pikachu Let's Go Eevee meltan.original.jpg|Willow discovers Meltan the-professors-have-discovered-something-new-about-meltan-YOJuzTBIQfE-1038x576.jpg|Meltan group Category:Ancient Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line